The Outsiders
by lilianaflavia
Summary: Apocalipse had arised,X Men ,Acolytes and Brotherhood together,a new team comes into play,new strong characters and funny situations.Please review.


Author's note : This is my first fanfic and I am doing it at the request of a friend that I hope will like it. The story will have the characters from X Men Evolution and also new characters that I have made up,so there will be about 6 OC that I hope you will like.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones that I've made up.

Chapter 1.

The Outsiders.

It was the 1st of August and in Italy the weather was hot. A girl was looking from her hotel room at the people outside that were either coming from work or trying to go to the beach as fast as they could.

Alice was her name and she was waiting for her friends that we're at the beach. They should've come 2 hours ago but they weren't giving any signs to be coming soon. 'Why did I had to be ill in our holliday?' that was the question that haunted her.

She begun pacing trough the room thinking of her friends and their powers. They've known each other since they we're 10 years old and from that moment they becomed inseparable. They we're different but also very alike. Their leader made up names for all of them but they didn't battle too much and always tried to keep a low profile.

She smiled thinking of their leader. Their leader Kaitelyn with the codename Ace and with a strange and rare mutation that allowed her to absorbe other mutants power permanently. She had already absorbed the powers of a telepath that they've battled with.

Then Alice thought about her boyfriend Alex which was also Ace's brother. His mutation allowed him to enter minds and create illusions to the people that's why his sister called him Bizzare.

Then there was Andrew or TNT which as his codename says blowed up everything he touched, that's why most of the time he was wearing gloves.

And then was James or Phantom which became invisible when he'd want to. And last but not least there she was Wave as everybody called her because of her control of water. That was it, they're little team. She was getting bored so she turned on the tv only to get more bored.

"When will they come?" she thought out load and just then the door opened and in her room entered a black haired boy with brown eyes and a brown haired boy with blue eyes,her boyfriend Alex and one of her team mates TNT.

"Again speaking to yourself Wave? You know that the first sign of being mad is talking to yourself?" TNT teased her a little like he always did.

"You'd better watch your language or else I'll tell my boyfriend to send you in lala land with one of his illusions" Alice said grining evily. Alex smiled at her and took her in his arms.

"Are you feeling better sweetheart?" Alex asked his girlfriend looking very concerned. Alice smiled and stood on tip toes to give him a long kiss. TNT looked to his black haired friend and his honey haired girlfriend. He wanted to do the same with Kaitelyn but he knew that she'll never forgive him for what he had done.

Then the door opened again and black haired girl with green eyes appeared along with a dark blonde guy with kind brown eyes.

"Ewwwwwww, get a room you two" Kaitelyn said while smiling at the couple in front of her. They broke up and Alex said : "If you'll be so kind and take these gentleman for a walk maybe we'll have this room for a couple of hours "

"Ewwww, bad images, yuck … I don't want to know what goes in your perverted mind…, anyway I was speaking to James about going out tonight 'cause it is our last night here and we have to feel good,up for it big brother?" Kaitelyn asked grining.

"Count me in sis" Alex replied. "What about you Andrew? Coming or do you have other planes?"

"Of course I'm coming I woudn't miss it" Andrew said. "Heeeeey, you guys… ,what about me? Why don't you ask me too? I'm still here you know?" Alice said angrily.

"I've already counted you in so that was the reason I haven't asked, but enough talking all boys out now, we have to get dressed" Kaitelyn said.

"I think that my baby woudn't mind if I stay here with her and helped her get dressed, right baby?" Alex asked while stealing a kiss from his girlfriend.

"More likely getting her undressed, so OUT NOW" Kaitelyn replied. And the boys leaved not wanting to get her mad because it wasn't a nice view.

In 1 hour they we're all out and having a good time in the last hours of their holliday.

Meanwhile at Xavier's Institute:

Magneto was pacing trough Professor Xavier's office wondering what he was looking for with Cerebro. As soon as he started thinking the door opened and Charles Xavier entered.

"What are you looking for with Cerebro when we have to think about what will we do when Apocalipse will strike?" Magneto asked.

"Because today I found a new telepath mutant. I'll ask Jean and Ororo to go and see who it is" Charles said and immediately asked telepathically Jean and Ororo to go and see who Kaitelyn Johnson was.

Next day,in Italy

"Tell me again why do I help you pack?" Kaitelyn asked bored while trying to pack some shirts that James forgot to put in his luggage.

"'Cause your so sweet and if you don't help us we'll leave without all our clothes" Alex said. Then there was a knock on the door and James went to answer it.

In doorway staid a red haired girl and a white haired woman. The red haired spoke :"Hello , I am Jean Grey and this is Ororo Munroe and we're from Xaviers school for gifted, is Kaitelyn Johnson here?"

"I am Kaitelyn Johnson, but what do you want with me? I don't even know you" Kaitelyn replied with a shocked face.

So Jean started explaining everything about her being there and how she know about her. " You used your powers yesterday?" Bizzare asked trying to keep calm after everything he found out. His sister stayed spechless.

"How could you use your powers? We can't use our powers in holliday,you made that rule but you had to brake it right? Have I told you that you're idiot 'cause if I didn't, then I'm saying it now" Alex said angrily.

"Well that must be a feature that runs in the family and I think that the most part of it is in you" Kaitelyn retorted.

"Have you just called me idiot?" Alex asked looking more than just angry.

"Wow, I didn't know that your tiny brain can process so much information" Kaitelyn replied looking satisfied of herself.

"Guys it's not a good time for fighting, Kaitelyn you should come with us we will need you in the fight against Apocalipse" Jean said.

Just then Phantom asked out loud :" But why should she go alone there, we are her team we should go with her". Jean never new that they we're also mutants so now she was speechless, but after finding out what were their powers she said " We'll go to the mansion with the X Jet , not only Kaitelyn but all of you, now finish packing please"


End file.
